Time Well Spent
by GinaDBrewer
Summary: A different take on the events of SWAK. What would have happened if Kate would have professed her love for Tony?
1. Chapter 1: Tony & the Plague

She watched as the man she loved was dying. She never wanted to admit it to anyone, heck it was hard for her to even believe. Yet when she looked across the room at him she could see her future with him, or lack thereof. If he wouldn't have been so nosy and opened that letter none of this would have happened. Kate thought back to all the times she could have been with Tony. Paraguay, going undercover. Heck it wasn't like he hadn't seen her before, the guy had been brushing his teeth when she was taking a shower for crying out loud. Now she listened to what sounded like Tony trying to hack up a lung as the pneumonic plague was starving his body of oxygen. It wouldn't be long before he passed. Dr. Pitt told her to say her goodbyes to him. She placed her mask on and went over to Tony's bedside. Up close he looked worse than he did from far away. His lips and finger nails were going blue from the lack of oxygen. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. The poor guy was sweating and coughing up blood. She knew it wouldn't be long. She had to get her feelings out there before he passed.

"Tony, I need to tell you something" Kate said leaning close to Tony so only he could hear. She was trying so hard to keep the tears from falling.

"What…is…it…Kate?" Tony said in between coughs.

"I have always loved you. I have always wanted to be with you. I am sorry that I never gave you that chance." Kate couldn't hide her tears any longer as they fell onto Tony's bed.

"Wasted…time." Tony whispered.

"Too much. That's why I need you to fight Tony. You are the strongest person I know. You can overcome this. Can you do that for me…I need you Tony."

"No…never..needed..me…" Tony gasped for air.

"I've always needed you Tony, you're the best partner I've ever had. I wish we could have been more than partners."

"You…too…good."

"No Tony I was just stupid for not opening my eyes and my heart to the feelings I really had for you."

"Will…you…marry…me?" Tony grinned.

"Oh DiNozzo…if you survive the plague, I will do anything you want because you will have deserved it." Kate grinned. She knew the chances of that happening was only 15%. She would never have to live up to those words.

"Anything?" Tony's eyes got wide.

"Anything." Kate smiled.

Before anything else could be said, Tony was thrown into a violent coughing fit. It was the worst one yet. Blood covered his blankets and hospital clothes as he coughed.

"Kate you should leave. Now!" Dr. Pitt demanded.

"Oh God!" was the only thing she could say as she waited for the second set of doors to open and she took off her mask.

"You were brave to stay with him Kate." Ducky said wrapping his arms around her.

"He's dying Ducky." Kate cried.

The older man took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. He knew in his years of medical work that her words were true. The man had a mere minutes left on this earth and the one person that cared the most about him couldn't be by his side. Gibbs slipped right passed Kate and Ducky and marched right into the air locked glass case that held his agent. Ducky and Kate couldn't hear what Gibbs was telling the doctor but the doctors stepped away and let Gibbs be with his agent.

Kate felt guilty for making a promise to Tony that she knew would never come true. She could see herself with Tony, him being more mature, them having a family together and having a happy ever after. Then her gaze went back to Tony inside that glass cube. He had fought so hard now he was slipping away.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry Boss

The first sight of Tony scared the hell out of Gibbs. In all his training and everything he has seen happen to agents, losing one to the plague was not something he had planned for. He leaned close to Tony's ear to get his agents attention.

"Tony…I want you to listen to me…are you listening?" Gibbs softly spoke.

Tony's eyes barely opened as he tried to answer but couldn't seem to get any words out. Gibbs slapped his senior field agent on the top of the head.

"Tony…you will not die. You don't have my permission to die." Gibbs spoke.

"Sorry…boss…I can't…" Tony coughed and gasped for air.

"That's an order DiNozzo. You're not about to disobey an order, are you?" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry…boss…" Tony gasped one last time before his eyes rolled back in his head and a squeal of a flatline showed on his heart monitor.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs slapped the top of Tony's head "Tony you can't die on me!"

Dr. Pitt came running in to find his patient in cardiac arrest and not breathing.

"Agent Gibbs I need you to step out!" Dr. Pitt ordered.

"No, I can't let him die. Not like this." Gibbs said losing all control over his emotions.

"Gibbs, you're his medical proxy. Tony never stated if he wanted to be revived or kept alive on machines. So, I need you to make that choice." Dr. Pitt asked.

"Damn it! Do whatever you have to do just don't let him die." Gibbs spat.

"Ok Gibbs. But I do need you to step out." Dr. Pitt commanded.

Gibbs took one last look at his young agent. Poor Tony, he had no idea when he went to work that morning that today was going to be his last. Gibbs inwardly cursed Tony for opening the damn letter. Gibbs joined Ducky and Kate who was watching in shock as the Dr. Pitt and nurse Emma tried to bring Tony back. The three watched as Dr. Pitt pounded on Tony's chest as Emma forced air into his battered lungs. The team was pushed out of the way when a medical team with a crash cart came barreling into the room and on into the glass case that held their agent.

"Come on Tony." Kate whispered through the tears.

Gibbs took her into his arms as he watched in horror. The medical team ran a tube down Tony's throat. He watched as they slammed the paddles against Tony's chest, lifting him off the bed. Sadly, to Gibbs dismay there was still no pulse. The monitor kept showing that damn green flatline.

"Fight DiNozzo, you can do it." Gibbs prayed.

"Charge to 350…clear!" Dr. Pitt yelled as he tried yet again to bring Tony back.

The team watched as Tony still laid unnaturally still and paling in color. He resembled more of someone that should have been on one of Ducky's tables.

"Jethro, I am going to step out and make a phone call. Please let me know if they get him back." Ducky said excusing himself.

"Dr. Mallard how is Tony doing?" Jimmy asked somewhat cheery.

"Mr. Palmer it looks like we need to be preparing a table for an incoming guest." Ducky sighed.

"But Dr. Mallard…Gibbs is with you and there hasn't been a case…" Jimmy inquired.

"Precisely Mr. Palmer. Tony went into cardiac arrest. We will need to bring him home soon." Ducky tried to hold in his emotions.

"So, your saying they lost him?" Jimmy asked.

"We will be there soon Mr. Palmer." Ducky said hanging up the phone.

"Jimmy who did they lose?" Abby asked as she and McGee walked into autopsy.

"I…um…well…" Jimmy stammered.

"Was it Tony? Is he ok?" McGee questioned.

Jimmy sighed "It looks like Tony died. He went into cardiac arrest. Dr. Mallard said to be preparing autopsy, says they will be bringing Tony home soon."

"What? No! That can't be right! He's in the hospital if he went into cardiac arrest why can't they just bring him back?" Abby cried.

"Maybe it was just his time Abbs." McGee said taking her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

"How can you say that McGee? Tony is young and healthy it's not his time. Please Jimmy please tell me he's going to make it?!"

Jimmy looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't want to believe Tony's gone either. But I need to prepare the place for when they bring him home." Jimmy sighed and went to work setting up autopsy for the hardest autopsy he would ever have to perform…the one on a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Him Back

Gibbs and Kate were ushered out into the waiting room as the medical personal worked to save Tony's life. Dr. Brad Pitt came out into the waiting room 30 minutes later. The poor guy looked exhausted and looked as though he had been running a marathon.

"How's he doing doc?" Gibbs questioned.

Brad rubbed his face not sure of how to break the news.

"We fought hard to get Agent DiNozzo back. We were able to restart his heart but couldn't get him to breathe. Right now, we have placed him on life support. His lungs are so badly damaged and he has a very weak heartbeat, if he pulls through the day it will be a miracle." Brad explained.

"Will our young Anthony be moved to the ICU?" Ducky asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Agent DiNozzo is too weak to be moved so we will be keeping him in place." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Can we go back and see him?" Kate asked trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Of course, Kate. Agent Gibbs, I think it would be a good idea for you and your team to go ahead and say their goodbyes." Dr. Pitt

Kate followed Dr. Pitt back to the glass box that held Tony. He was no longer infectious so the blue lights had been turned off. Knowing how close Gibbs and Kate was to Tony, nurse Emma brought in two chairs for them. It was hard for Kate to see Tony on life support. He had fought so hard, but the respirator now gave his damaged lungs and body a bit of a break. Kate took his hand and rubbed it, being very careful to not disturb the IV in the back of his hand.

"You are the strongest man I know Tony DiNozzo. You have to keep fighting. I am going to stay right here by you every step of the way." Kate leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

She sat down on the side of his bed and yawned.

"My dear Caitlin, I know you still have a cold. Why don't you lay down in the hospital bed beside his and get you some rest?" Ducky offered.

"I am afraid if I lay down, if I go to sleep, he's going to pass and I'm not going to be able to comfort him when he takes his final breath." Kate began to cry.

"Listen to Ducky, Kate. We are both going to sit right here with him. If anything changes, even in the slightest, we will wake you up." Gibbs patted her on the shoulder.

With those comforting words, she climbed into the bed next to Tony's. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Tony's pale face.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time

Kate couldn't believe the day she had always dreamed about was finally here. She stood in front of her friends and family in a beautiful lace wedding gown. She had Abby by her side in a purple and black bridesmaids dress, Tim was on the other side in a black suit with a purple tie and vest. Gibbs had walked her down the aisle and gave her away. Jimmy was standing between her and her soon to be husband. As her veil was lifted, her eyes lit up to find it was Tony she was marrying. He didn't look sick or pale like the last time she saw him. He looked like the strong, healthy agent she always knew.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Tony." Jimmy smiled.

Tony smiled widely before taking Kate into his arms and laying a passionate kiss on her lips. It was as if time stood still. She never wanted the moment to end. She wanted this forever.

Kate and Tony moved into a house down the street from Gibbs. Much to Kate's surprise several years had passed. She looked around and there was a German shepherd in the backyard, toys were scattered around the house. As she went looking for Tony, she found him in a bedroom painting the walls a baby blue. A little girl by his side helping him.

"There's my little mama!" Tony smiled as he realized Kate was in the doorway.

He raised to his feet, walking over to her before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mommy I have been helping daddy paint!" The little girl squealed.

"Yes you have my big helper!" Tony scooped up the little girl.

Kate was in shock. Her and Tony had a little girl and they were painting a room blue. It wasn't until Tony's large hand was on her stomach and she felt something in her stomach that she looked down and saw her large baby bump.

"Awe I feel daddy's little football player in there! Just think honey, he could come anytime now." Tony smiled.

Kate had to admit he was really good with this little girl and he seemed to be in love with the life that was growing inside her.

After dinner Tony, Kate and their young daughter curled up on the couch to watch one of Tony's many movies. Kate felt that something was wrong. She felt a pang in her stomach stronger than any of the kicks she had felt throughout the day. Her hands flew to her stomach as she was almost doubled over in pain.

'So this is what labor feels like?' Kate thought.

Tony sat up on the edge of the couch and took her hand "It's time?"

Kate didn't answer just tried to breathe through the pain.

"Kate, its time." Tony said more trying to reassure her instead of asking.

Tony's voice changed more to Gibbs as he said, "it's time."

Kate opened her eyes to find she was still at Bethesda in a hospital bed, and the hospital outfit she was given when her and Tony were admitted into isolation.

'Wait, Tony!' Kate thought as she scooted up in bed.

Gibbs hand rested on her shoulder as he yet again told her "Kate its time. Tony is slipping away."

Kate's eyes widened. Why couldn't her dream of been her reality where Tony was alive and well instead of being in a hospital bed dying from the plague.

She looked up at the monitors as she noticed Tony's vital signs dropping rapidly.

Dr. Brad Pitt came in to check on Tony after being alerted of Tony's vitals dropping.

"It won't be long Agent Gibbs." Brad shook his head "I wish we could have done more for him. But the plague damaged his lungs to the point he can't fight off the pneumonia that settled in once the plague virus was dead. I am truly sorry."

"You did your best Brad, and I thank you for that. You gave my boy a fighting chance." Gibbs said. "I need to go call McGee and have him and Abby come up here and say their goodbyes."

"I'm not sure if there is enough time Gibbs." Brad said. "With the way Tony's vitals are dropping, I would say he has 5 maybe 10 minutes left at the most."

Kate took Tony's ice-cold hand. She couldn't believe that the dream she just woke up from would never be a reality. She was going to stay by the man she loved, even if it was just to hold his hand as he died.


	5. Chapter 5: The Surge

Kate rubbed the back of Tony's hand and prayed. She prayed for a miracle she knew wouldn't come. His body had been taken down by the plague. Now it was just a matter of time. Gibbs had come back into isolation with her after calling McGee, who was with Abby.

"McGee is on his way." Gibbs said as he watched Tony's vitals fall. "Though I don't think he and Abby will make it in time."

Kate lowered her head. It was all happening so fast. She wasn't ready to let go of Tony. She raised her head to look upon his pale face before she ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone in his final journey, that when he took his last breathe she would be there for him.

"I will never understand how you had such amazing hair DiNozzo." Kate chuckled.

Gibbs smirked "He had hair most men would kill for."

The two sat in silence watching their friend slowly pass in front of them. That silence was broken when alarms started going off.

"What's going on?" Kate said as she jumped to her feet.

Tony seemed to be choking. Brad came running in with nurse Emma with a look of unbelief on their faces.

"Brad, is this his last-ditch effort of trying to survive?" Gibbs asked.

"No!" Brad smiled "He's breathing on his own and is bucking the vent."

"Dr. Pitt look!" Emma pointed at the monitors.

"I can't believe it!" Brad astonished.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kate panicked.

"Tony is stabilizing. His heart rate and blood pressure are back within normal limits." Brad answered.

As if on cue, Tony's eyes flew open and he made a grab for the tube down his throat.

"Whoa there, fella. Hold on just a moment and we will get that out for you." Brad said as he tried to comfort Tony.

Tony plopped his head against the pillow before nodding. Brad was able to remove Tony from the vent and gave Kate ice chips to feed Tony to soothe his throat.

Moments later McGee and Abby came rushing into the room just outside of the glass box to find Ducky.

"Ducky, are we too late?" McGee asked afraid to know the answer.

"No, my dear boy you and Abigail are just in time. After quite the scare, Tony stabilized. Dr. Pitt just removed him from the ventilator. It reminds of the time…" Ducky said before being cut off by Abby.

"McGee, he's still alive! What are we doing waiting out here?" Abby squealed as she dragged McGee into isolation.

Abby ran in and gave Tony a hug before telling him "Tony don't you ever do that to us again!"

Tony smiled. But his smile didn't reach his eyes unless he looked at Kate. After a few more ice chips he took Kate's hand.

"You didn't think I would make you break a promise did ya Katie?" He rasped.

Kate cocked her head. "What are you talking about DiNozzo?" She questioned.

"Remember you promised to marry me!" Tony flashed his mega-watt grin.

Kate remembered back to their conversation they had shortly before Tony began coughing up blood and essentially slipping away from them.

 _"Will…you…marry…me?"_

 _"Oh DiNozzo…if you survive the plague, I will do anything you want because you will have deserved it."_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Anything."_

"Your right Tony, I did promise. Just like you to call me out on keeping a promise." Kate smiled.

"So, how about it? Will you marry me?" Tony asked.

Kate grinned. "Yes, Yes I will!"

Kate leaned down and the two shared the kiss neither of them thought would ever come.

"Hey McGee, grab me a laptop. I have some rings to order!" Tony smiled up at Kate. "Hey Katie, why don't you sit down on the bed with me, my lovely fiancée!"

As McGee and Abby shared their happiness with the happy couple, not everyone was as excited.

"So, Doc, this means he is getting better, that he will return to normal, right?" Gibbs asked as he, Brad and Ducky stood outside of isolation watching the happy group.

Ducky and Brad exchanged looks.

"He will still be on my table soon enough Jethro." Ducky sighed.

"Oh, come on Duck! Look at him! He's fine." Gibbs pointed out.

"Dr. Mallard and I have talked about it and we believe it is a surge." Brad said.

"A surge? What the hell is a surge?" Gibbs asked.

"I have seen it in several dying patients. They get a good couple of days at the end. It's like they get this burst of energy to finish things. Maybe Tony had unfinished business and he wants to wrap it up before he goes." Brad said as he watched Tony wrap his arm around Kate's waist. "But sadly, he will still pass. His body is slowly shutting down on him."

"How long does he have doctor?" Ducky asked.

"I can't give an exact time on how long he has left. I have seen everything from a couple of hours to a few days. With Tony, nothing is predictable. But we will be monitoring him. I will make sure to keep him out of pain and as comfortable as possible." Brad explained.

Gibbs walked over to the glass. It broke his heart to see Tony sitting up in the bed smiling and joking.

"So, I'm still going to lose him? Even though he seems better?" Gibbs asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Brad patted Gibbs shoulder.

"Jethro, I would say enjoy the surge. Looks like fate might have given you a little extra time with your boy. Go and enjoy it." Ducky patted Gibbs back.


	6. Chapter 6: Planning a Wedding

Tony picked out the perfect ring for Kate. He ordered a beautiful diamond and white gold engagement ring for her along with the matching diamond wedding band. He also ordered a plain white gold wedding band for himself.

"Looks like we can go pick them up in the store." McGee said after Tony placed the order.

"Then what are we waiting for? Kate's ring finger has been lonely long enough. Let's go get those rings!" Abby exclaimed.

Kate snuggled into Tony and smiled as she watched her friends leave to make this all possible.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony smiled before kissing his lovely fiancée.

Kate helped deepen the kiss and rubbed the side of his face.

Brad stood by for as long as he could, until he realized the two love birds had no idea he was anywhere around. He cleared his throat, causing them to look up at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but when were you guys planning on getting married?" Brad asked.

Tony smiled at Kate before looking up at Brad.

"We plan to get married in the morning." Tony smiled.

Kate was taken aback. Why was he trying to rush into this so quickly? He had just proposed and now in less than 24 hours he wanted to get married?

"Very well. You know you will need a marriage license. Most of the time you both need to be present to get it. However, with your condition Tony, I can't permit you to go out. So instead I have made some arrangements. Kate, here is a letter to take to the courthouse saying Tony can't appear in person. Between a letter and having Tony on facetime, you should be able to get the marriage license." Brad handed Kate the letter.

"Well then, I guess I need to go get it and start planning our wedding." Kate smiled.

She got off the bed and kissed Tony tenderly.

"I will be back my love." Kate winked.

"I will be waiting." Tony playful reached for her as she went around his bed to leave.

Tony had a small tickle in his throat and coughed.

"So, tell me doc, how much time do I really have left?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure Tony." Brad answered.

"Come on Brad, I know I'm dying. You can be honest with a dead man." Tony said.

Brad sighed. "Your body is shutting down. You're going through a surge. And now I understand why. You were wanting to ask Kate out all along and never got the chance. That's your unfinished business, isn't it?"

Tony nodded.

"Brad, if my body is shutting down like you say, there's something I need to talk to you about. I don't want to prolong the inevitable. I want Kate and the team to let me go. I want…I need to sign a DNR." Tony sighed.

"I will get it done for you." Brad said. He turned on his heels to go make it happen.

Tony laid his head back on his pillow and thought of all the time he had wasted.

Kate came back that evening, their marriage license in hand.

"Well I went out and did some shopping. I bought some flowers for Abby and I to hold. A boutonniere for the guys. Oh, and since I know you don't feel like getting out of bed I got you something really special!" Kate smiled.

She brought out a Chippendale outfit.

"Since you can't put on a tux I figured you could at least wear cuffs and a bowtie." Kate winked.

"I always did want to be your hot and sexy stripper." Tony flashed his megawatt grin.

That grin was soon diminished by a coughing episode.

"Katie, we need to talk." Tony said sadly.

"What is it Tony?" Kate asked as she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Kate, I don't want machines keeping me alive. It's time to go when my body has had enough. I know my body is shutting down on me. That's why I signed a DNR while you were gone. I am sorry I didn't include you in the decision making but I felt it would be better than for you to have false hope." Tony paused when he saw Kate sobbing, he wiped the tears away from her face.

He reached under his hospital blanket and retrieved a small box and he opened it.

"Caitlin Todd, will you marry me? I know you already said yes, but I wanted to make it official." Tony smiled.

"Of course, Tony. It would be a shame to have to go and return everything now." Kate laughed.

Tony took out the diamond and white gold engagement ring and placed it on her finger. Soon after Kate was curling up in the small hospital bed with Tony, excited about their impromptu wedding that would take place in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Bells

The next morning Gibbs was helping Tony into his cuffs and bowtie. It made his Bethesda issued pajamas look a lot fancier. Brad was kind enough to section off isolation with a curtain so Kate could get ready without her fiancé seeing her. Abby put the finishing touches on Kate's makeup and up-do hairstyle before placing the veil in Kate's hair.

"Tony is going to love you!" Abby smiled.

"Just wish he wouldn't have waited so long to tell me. I would have said yes, even before all this." Kate said trying to hold back the tears.

McGee pulled back the curtain just a little but had his eyes covered.

"How close are we?" McGee asked.

"What to mine and your wedding? Oh, Timmy you have to ask first!" Abby giggled.

"No Abbs, to you girls being ready so we can start the wedding." McGee sighed.

"Just finishing up." Abby put on her heels and helped Kate with her earrings. "There, we are ready Timmy!"

Ducky pressed play on a cd player that was brought in, playing the wedding march. McGee walked Abby to one side of the bed. She was all decked out in a black bridesmaid's dress complete with lace hose, black heels, black gloves, and a black collar necklace. If someone didn't know Abby they would think she was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. Then from around the curtain came Kate accompanied by Gibbs. She looked stunning! Taking in the sight of her took Tony's breath away. It wasn't hard to do with having the plague, but this! Kate looked amazing! She wore a white wedding dress that buttoned down the back, was ruched near her midsection, and was sheer off the shoulders. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Gibbs walked the blushing bride up next to Tony's bed.

"Wow!" Tony whispered. "You look amazing!"

"Not too bad yourself." Kate winked at Tony before taking his hands.

Tony wished he could have been standing with Kate for their wedding day, but just sitting up in the hospital bed was making him a little winded, though he would never let anyone know it. He could hear Jimmy at the end of the bed officiating the wedding. Tony's mind drifted off to another place. Tony smiled as he put the ring on Kate's finger and said his vows. He looked up into Kate's teary eyes as she said her vows and slipped the wedding band on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Tony, go ahead and kiss your bride." Jimmy smiled.

Kate leaned down to kiss her new husband. She never knew what she was missing until now. The love and passion behind this kiss was out of this world. Tony put everything he had into that one kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Jimmy smiled.

"Ahh I am so excited for you guys." Abby hugged Kate.

"Abby let's get a picture of the happy couple!" McGee said as Kate and Tony posed for their wedding photo.

As the team congratulated the happy couple, Gibbs stood over in a corner with Ducky watching them.

"It's sad to see those two kids so happy and know it won't last." Ducky sighed.

"Is there anything they can do Ducky? Anything at all?" Gibbs questioned, with a somewhat pleading in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jethro. Even if there was, young Anthony is already too far gone. This surge is giving hope, but when that surge ends, so will he." Ducky sadly spoke.

"Ok everyone it's been a very eventful day, but my patient needs to rest. I can only allow one visitor to stay." Brad smirked.

Tony flashed that famous DiNozzo grin.

"I choose Kate, my lovely bride!" Tony smiled which made Kate blush.

"Alright gang, let's leave these two love birds alone." Gibbs said.

As Gibbs rounded up the team he stopped next to Dr. Pitt.

"Please take care of him Brad." Gibbs pleaded.

"Of course." Brad sadly smiled as he patted Gibbs arm.

Brad and Emma pulled the curtains closed to where no one could see in on Tony and Kate.

"If you guys need anything just press the call button." Brad said.

He then left and put a note in Tony's chart that Tony was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

"So, I guess this is our honeymoon." Tony smiled.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. She had pictured her wedding and her honeymoon... never imagining she'd be getting married in a hospital room and her husband being in isolation for their honeymoon.

"Come lay down here with me Katie." Tony said as he attempted to scoot over.

"Just one moment. Let me slip out of my wedding dress." Kate winked.

She came back out a few moments later wearing white sexy lingerie.

"You look hot honey!" Tony had a hungry grin on his face.

Kate laid down next to him. He wrapped her in his arms the best he could.

"Kate?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony?" Kate replied.

"Just thought of something, you are now Mrs. DiNozzo. Gibbs is going to have a hard time keeping the DiNozzos straight now." Tony laughed and Kate joined with him.

"Just think of how great of a grandpa he is going to be to our little DiNozzos. We can start looking at houses when I get out of here. Keeping in mind a place for a nursery. A big back yard for a German Shepherd." Tony talked of all the plans he had for himself and Kate... of their married life together, even though he knew none of this would really happen. He was going to die before any of these plans became reality.

Kate was in a trance, listening to her husband and was amazed how much she felt loved in Tony's arms. As she listened to Tony talk, she rubbed his hairy chest. The abundance of hair was soft, almost like a blanket. She laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat. A very comforting sound considering she almost lost him. When he asked her a question she at first didn't hear him.

"Kate?" Tony said, trying to get his bride's attention back.

"Hmm" Kate hummed.

"Come on Katie, let's make a baby!" Tony smiled.

Kate sat up. Was he serious?!

"Here?!" Kate asked.

"Of course! It's our wedding night, our honeymoon! No one is going to bother us. Of course, you will have to be on top and do most of the work. But once I get released from the hospital, you are in trouble…because I like it on top. And let's be realistic, I can go for like 45 minutes…" Tony said before being cut off by Kate who shut him up with a kiss.

Tony made quick work of unhooking the lingerie and Kate quickly kicked it off. Kate then hungrily unbuttoned the standard pajamas and helped Tony out of his pants. Kate rolled his nipples in her fingers before leaning down to suck on one, eliciting a moan from his lips. Tony's fingers explored Kate's body the best he could with an IV in his arm. Taking in the sight of Kate's breasts about did it for him.

"May I?" Tony grinned, his eyes darkening with arousal.

"They are yours now." Kate said. "Go ahead."

She positioned herself on top of Tony and made it easy for him to be able to suck her breasts. His tongue flicking over her nipples in between him sucking just about had her gone. But she knew he wasn't quite ready. She slid her hand to his groin and started massaging his member before stroking it. She could feel it grow harder in her hand.

"Please Katie, I need you!" Tony said breathlessly.

Kate gave him what he wanted, sliding down on top of him and taking his full length inside of her body. Of course she did have to do all the work but she didn't mind. She was making love with her husband for the very first time. They went over the edge together and were in pure bliss.

"That was amazing honey." Tony smiled.

"Not too bad yourself!" Kate giggled.

Kate laid down beside Tony as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Katie, there's something I need to tell you." Tony said, his tone serious.

"What's that?" Kate sat up a little bit to look into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"In case the timing today wasn't right I want you to know that I donated sperm to a sperm bank when I was younger." Tony said.

"Tony what are you saying?" Kate questioned.

"All I'm saying is if the timing wasn't right and you didn't get pregnant a few minutes ago, you still have a chance to have my baby and carry on the DiNozzo legacy. McGee will help you with the paperwork and let you know where it's at." Tony sighed.

"I'm not worried about that. This isn't the last time we will have a chance. You are going to get better and walk out of this hospital. We can have as many little DiNozzo's running around as you want." Kate smiled.

Tony sadly smiled "I just want you to have a part of me when I'm gone. Something to hold onto. Whether I die from the plague, or if I am killed in the line of duty... I want to know you won't be alone."

"You aren't going anywhere, because I won't let you." Kate laid back down and wrapped her arms tightly around Tony. She hoped Tony was wrong, that this wouldn't be their first and last time. That she wouldn't lose him so soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Take My Breath Away

Tony and Kate laid next to each other for several hours. She allowed him to do as he pleased with her.

"I wonder what they are doing in there." Abby stated.

"Really Abby? Tony may have a few hours left to live and you think they could be doing something in there?" McGee asked. The thought of his two co-workers getting it on sent a shudder down his spine.

"I mean, you never know Timmy. They did just get married, you know. And you know Tony would want a real wedding night." Abby grinned.

The team was sitting outside isolation. Inside the glass box the curtains were drawn so the happy couple had their privacy.

Tony and Kate were holding each other when things started to change. Even with the oxygen on, Tony was becoming short of breath.

"Tony are you ok?" Kate asked, worry filling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just you take my breath away." Tony smiled.

Kate playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor?" Tony asked.

"Anything sweetheart." Kate smiled.

"Can you get Gibbs and Brad in here please? I need them." Tony asked, his breathing becoming labored.

Kate got off of the bed and opened the curtain, motioning for Gibbs. Gibbs quickly made his way into the isolation room. He caught the eye of Brad, who was quickly at his side and proceeded to walk into the room together. Brad quickly looked at Tony's oxygen levels with a grim expression. There was nothing more he could do, Tony was already on 100% oxygen.

"If you need me, I will be right outside the curtain." Brad said with a sad smile. He knew what was coming. Tony couldn't sustain his breathing even with the oxygen and was quickly heading for respiratory failure.

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"It's ok son. You have been strong enough. We will take it from here." Gibbs said, trying hard not to cry.

"Thanks, Dad." Tony choked out.

His eyes were becoming glassy, and his lips were turning blue. Kate held on to Tony tighter. She placed her lips to his, feeling the chill of death upon his lips.

"I love you Kate." Tony whispered.

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you Tony."

As his breathing slowed, Kate held on to Tony and cried as his breathing stopped just moments after Kate drew Tony into her arms ... then his heart stopped less than a minute later.

"No, please don't leave me." Kate pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

Brad quietly walked in and took his stethoscope out to make sure. There were no signs of life... no breath sounds and no heartbeat. Tony DiNozzo was gone. He turned off the machines that had once calculated and sustained a life, but now told of his death.

"Take your time Kate. I know how much he meant to you and to the rest of the team." Brad said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry."

Gibbs quietly walked out of the glass room. He had just witnessed the man who was practically his son die in front of him. He felt like falling apart right beside Kate, but instead he had a job to do. He walked out to his team.

"Gibbs, how is he? How's Tony?" Abby asked frantically.

McGee didn't have to ask. He saw it in his boss's eyes. He lowered his head feeling the gravity of the situation bring him down. He was the one that gave Tony the envelope. He should have stopped him from opening it and breathing in the plague.

Gibbs shook his head. "He didn't make it Abbs."

Abby gasped "No! Not Tony!"

McGee took her into his arms. Neither of them wanted to believe the man that had always been so full of life was now dead.

"How is our dear Caitlin holding up?" Ducky asked.

"She's taking it rough. She's gone from being a bride to a widow in just hours. She will need our help to get through this." Gibbs sighed.

He turned back toward the glass box. He wondered if he should run in there and pull back the curtains so the team could see for themselves, but he wanted to give Kate privacy. She had just lost her husband, even if they hadn't been married for very long. He always known Tony loved her.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Marches On

Kate had been feeling really rundown lately. She had been sick the last few days but accredited that to the fact she hadn't been herself or really taking care of herself for the past few weeks since she had lost Tony. She was in a fog. She attended his funeral, took a couple of days off to grieve and then was right back to work to try staying busy and get her mind off of things. That was easier said than done considering Tony's desk was right across from hers. Finally, she caved. She knew it couldn't possibly be true. Tony and she had one amazing night together six weeks before, but there was no way she could be. She went into her bathroom and took a pregnancy test. She let it sit on her counter while she got ready for work. When she went back in to brush her teeth, something odd was on the stick. She picked it up and examined it.

"A plus sign…that…that means I'm…pregnant…" Kate said as she slid to the floor in tears.

She was going to have a baby DiNozzo. Tony would have been so proud. She had to tell him. Before anyone else knew, he had to know first. She finished getting ready and then drove to the cemetery before work. She found the headstone that read _Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., loving husband and son._ Along with his birth and death dates. She got out of her car and ran her fingers against the granite stone.

"I can't believe you DiNozzo. You were dying but you still wanted to give me a piece of you and succeeded." Kate tried to smile but could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "When you died I thought I would never be pregnant with our baby. But Tony, we are going to be parents!"

After she finished with Tony, she went to share her excitement with Abby. Abby automatically crushed her in a hug when she found out the news.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you! And here Timmy said you guys weren't doing anything at the hospital. Ah that means you're having the first team baby! Have you told Gibbs yet?" Abby rattled at 100 miles per hour.

"I haven't told Gibbs yet. Not sure of how to break the news to him." Kate said looking down at her feet.

"You have to tell him. He will be thrilled! Not to mention you are carrying a part of Tony!" Abby squealed.

"I don't want him to know just yet but I promise I will tell him." Kate smiled before going back up to the squad room.

In the six weeks since Tony had died, Ari had been after the team. Today was finally the day that Gibbs thought he could get that bastard.

"Gear up! We are going to bring down Ari once and for all." Gibbs said.

In the elevator Kate got closer to Gibbs so hopefully only he would hear the conversation.

"Gibbs, when we get back, we need to talk." Kate said wringing her hands.

"You leaving my team Todd?" Gibbs growled.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Kate said nervously.

"Good then we have nothing to talk about." Gibbs growled at her.

Kate felt defeated. She knew Gibbs had turned bitter since Tony's death. She had lost a husband, he had lost a child. But it didn't make up for the fact that she was going to tell him about the baby.

Kate and Gibbs were on the rooftop alone. They had flushed all the shooters out.

"Nice work Kate." Gibbs smirked. "Now what was it you were going to tell me?"

Kate paused for a moment. "I'm…"

Before she could get the words out, the bullet from a sniper's rifle hit Kate right between the eyes. She never had a chance.

"Ari…" Gibbs whispered as he looked around for the shooter.

Kate sat up and saw a tall, handsome man dressed in a pristine white suit. When he turned around, it was Tony. She got up off the ground and ran to her husband, jumping in his arms. He spun her around and kissed her.

'Wow, it feels good to be in his arms again!' Kate thought.

Tony put her back down on the ground. He looked down and placed his hand gently and lovingly on her oversized belly that she was just made aware of.

"My sweet baby." Tony said, receiving a kick in response.

Kate placed her hands over Tony's not believing the feeling of a baby inside her.

"Let's go spend the rest of our lives together." Tony smiled as he took her hand and walked her into a bright light and into eternity.


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Out

Ducky welcomed Kate into his autopsy. It was never easy when it was someone you were close to like this. It was only 6 weeks ago that they had to say goodbye to Tony and now Kate was gone as well.

"Oh, my dear Caitlyn. I am sure you are keeping our young Anthony in line once again." Ducky said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Gibbs stood outside autopsy. He had managed to get the blood off his face before giving it much thought. It was Kate's blood. He gathered his emotions before striding into the cold room.

"How's it going Duck?" Gibbs said before stopping in his tracks seeing Kate on one of the tables.

"As good as can be expected Jethro. Of course, we know what happened. She was dead before she ever hit the ground." Ducky said.

"I knew that Duck, I was there with her." Gibbs snapped.

"Yes, yes I know Jethro. But there's something I need to ask you." Ducky said.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs sighed.

"Had she told you yet that she was pregnant?" Ducky questioned.

Gibbs head shot up.

"She was what?"

"It appears that she was about six weeks along." Ducky looked at the report.

"Who the hell was she cheating with? Tony has been gone for six weeks. How the hell did she get pregnant?" Gibbs yelled.

"Remember Jethro our young Anthony and Caitlyn did have a honeymoon night in the hospital before Anthony died." Ducky shook his finger at the team leader. "You were too quick to judge the poor girl."

Gibbs sat down in a chair. He rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"That must have been what she was trying to tell me." Gibbs sighed.

"She tried to tell you?" Ducky asked, sitting down beside his friend.

"She told me that she needed to talk to me while we were in the elevator and I told her it could wait. Then on the roof top she was going to tell me something and she never got the words out before…" Gibbs looked over at Kate on the table. "Before this happened."

"According to Abby she was very excited to find out she was pregnant." Ducky spoke softly. "She went to visit Anthony's gravesite this morning to tell him. Can you imagine how excited he would have been to find out he was going to be a father?"

"He would have been freaking out. He never really thought he would make a good father after the way he was raised." Gibbs voice quivered. "I tried to be the father he never had. And yet I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect his wife and I couldn't protect his child."

"Jethro, it isn't your fault." Ducky placed a comforting hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"No…but I know whose fault it is, and that bastard is going to pay." Gibbs got up and hurried out of autopsy.


End file.
